The aim of this proposal is to continue a Clinical Research Center within the in-patient and out-patient facilities of the Department of Surgery of the Arizona Medical Center. The fractional costs of ongoing approved clinical research are being carefully accounted in each patient and separated from costs for general patient care and costs assigned to individual research grants. Clinical research activities are being integrated into the training program for professional and non-professional surgical personnel at all levels.